DREAM OWN
by Dika137
Summary: "Cerita manis tentang Dokter Cho Kyuhyun dan istrinya penulis nakal bernama Cho Sungmin." KYUMIN ONESHOOT. YAOI. M-PREG. M!Warning. AWAS ADA NC! BERANI BACA BERANI KOMEN BUKAN? XD


Tangannya bergerak lincah diatas keabord, menari dan bergerak merangkai kata. Mata beningnya yang terhiaskan bulu mata lentik terlihat mengerjap sesekali, menggelengkan kepalanya saat menemukan rangkaian kata yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Bibirnya unik, tipis, merah dan berbentuk. Saat ini tidak ada senyum disana, karena matanya terlalu fokus menatap layar, memperlihatkan sisi wajahnya yang terlalu tampan, dan suaminya tidak akan ragu menyebutnya cantik.

Dia seorang laki-laki, bertubuh mungil dan sedikit berisi. Kulitnya putih bersih, bahkan seorang wanita akan iri melihat kemulusan kulit yang dimilikinya, jangan berniat menyentuhnya, karena kau tidak akan pernah puas untuk menyentuhnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahanmu untuk selalu menyentuhnya.

Menggoda, dan jelas menarik.

Tangannya lentik, bukan jari-jemari seorang lelaki pada umumnya, kulit kukunya pendek dan terawat. Diantara jari-jarinya yang indah, terselip sebuah cincin perak bertahtakan berlian kecil. Terhias cantik dijari manisnya.

Tangannya terangkat, mengacak rambut hitamnya yang tebal karena gemas. Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bibir mengerucut dan bergerak menekan keabord, menghapus beberapa kata yang menurutnya tidak sesuai dengan lanjutan cerita dari kisah yang tengah ditulisnya.

Dia seorang penulis novel terkenal, karyanya selalu menjadi _best seller_ dengan ditemani segala kontradiksinya. Dia satu-satunya penulis yang berani menggunakan tokoh utama serang laki-laki berpasangan dengan laki-laki didalam kisah yang ditulisnya.

Persis seperti dirinya. Namun tidak ada yang tahu akan itu.

Tapi dia tidak peduli, dan fansnya menerima itu dengan baik. Nama penanya 'Kyumin', singkatan manis dari namanya dan nama suaminya. Dan seluruh penggemar novelnya menyebut diri mereka 'Joyer', tidak ada yang pernah melihat dirinya yang sesungguhnya, karena kehidupan pribadinya tertutupi dengan baik. Hanya suaminya, dan editornya saja yang mengenalnya.

Tidak ada yang lain, bahkan keluarganya sekalipun.

Bibir cantiknya yang berbentuk M digigitnya karena kesal, jari-jemarinya yang lentik bergerak begitu lihai diatas keabord, seolah tengah menahan kesal. Wajahnya cantik, mulus tanpa terhiaskan setitik noda sekalipun, alisnya tidak tebal. Namun terbentuk dengan cantik, seolah memperindah hidung mancungnya yang berbentuk. Ada kerutan diantara kedua alisnya, terbentuk tanpa sadar disana. Menandakan bahwa dia tengah berkonsentrasi.

Disudut, didepan pintu kamar mewah mereka berdiri sesosok laki-laki yang membelakangi pintu yang tertutup. Dengan sebuah tas hitam ditangan kanannya, dan sebuah jas putih ditangan kirinya. Dia berdiri santai, dan matanya tertuju pada dia yang tengah menulis, dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum manis. Melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang mendekati meja dimana sosok itu masih tidak menyadarinya.

Sosok manis dengan balutan kaos abu-abu yang longgar, sangat manis menutupi kulit putihnya yang mulus.

Kyuhyun, laki-laki tampan yang baru melangkah masuk itu mendekati Sungmin, laki-laki manis sang penulis novel terkenal. Tangannya terulur dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, mendaratkan ciuman manis dileher Sungmin yang terekspos. Bermain-main kecil disana.

"Selamat malam sayang." Suaranya serak, terdengar seksi dan mengundang ditelinga Sungmin yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari bibir Kyuhyun, seolah-olah lelaki tampan bermarga Cho itu dengan sengaja melakukannya disana, menggoda Sungmin dengan manis.

"Kyuh~" Sungmin mendesah, tampak terganggu dengan aktifitas yang dilakukan suaminya. Matanya mengerjap lemah tanpa disadarinya. Dan tangannya terhenti begitu saja diatas keabord, tidak ada gerakan disana.

"Kau sudah menulis sejak tadi sayang, aku yakin itu."

Sungmin mendesah, menutup laptopnya dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tersenyum manis dihadapannya. Dengan kancing kemeja yang separuh terlepas, dan rambut acak-acakan yang menambah kadar ketampanannya.

Hal sederhana yang membuat pipi Sungmin bersemu merah, secara alami.

"Baru pulang, hum?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati tangan Sungmin yang membelai rambutnya. Menikmati sentuhan manis Sungmin yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, seolah sentuhan itu mampu menghantarkan ketenangan yang diinginkannya tanpa dia sadari.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang, Oh aku sangat merindukanmu." Kyuhyun berujar dengan suara seraknya, mendekatkan wajah mereka dan dengan lembut menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin. Hanya sentuhan ringan, lebih lembut dari bisikan, tapi dibubuhi aroma yang menggoda.

Sentuhan sederhana yang menghantarkan getaran dalam diri Sungmin, membuatnya terlonjak yang diakhiri dengan senyuman manis. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Cho. Sangat."

Kali ini Kyuhyun menciumnya lebih lama, kyuhyun tidak memeluknya, namun Sungmin merasakan kehangatan yang selalu dirindukannya setiap saat. Bibir Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan hangat, tekanannya lembut dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Bibir atasnya bergerak pelan, seolah mengundang Sungmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos, menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, mata tajam Kyuhyun sudah terpejam, dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum kecil, membuka kedua bibirnya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mencari cela disana. Mengajaknya bermain, dan membuat matanya terpejam erat.

Kenikmatan ciuman itu membuat Sungmin pening, mereka sudah sering melakukannya bahkan dia bisa menyebutnya setiap waktu. Namun Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya sesuci sang perawan, membuatnya selalu kebingungan, dengan gairahnya yang seolah meledak tanpa disadarinya.

"Ada apa?"

Sungmin tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun sedikit menjauh dari bibirnya, namun kedua hidung mereka yang bersentuhan membuat Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun masih begitu dekat dengannya.

"Aku masih tidak habis fikir, kau selalu membuatku bergairah melalui sebuah ciuman."

Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar, namun gerakannya lebih cepat. Dan lagi bibirnya menemukan bibir Sungmin, lidahnya menyelinap dengan lembut kedalam bibir Sungmin, tidak menembus dalam tapi jelas mengundang Sungmin untuk menicicipi gairah yang sama yang kini menyelimuti Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak ragu, dan lidahnya menyambut undangan Kyuhyun dengan baik, lidahnya bergerak lembut dan mengisap lidah Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Hal sederhana yang mengantarkan getaran hebat kedalam diri Kyuhyun, membuatnya tersenyum kecil dalam ciuman panjang milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dan menatap wajah cantik Sungmin yang merona hebat didepannya. Matanya menggelap, seolah ada gairah yang menyelimutinya disana. Matanya memicing, menyelami mata bening Sungmin yang kini menatapnya dengan lembut, sebuah tatapan sayu yang mengundang.

"Bermain atau tidur, sayang?"

Suara Kyuhyun bergetar, tangannya yang hangat menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin dengan lembut. Menyatukan kedua tangan itu dalam tautan tangan yang erat, berbagi getaran disana.

"Kau lelah Kyu, dan kau harus istirahat."

Kyuhyun tidak terima, mata tajamnya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan protes. "Aku masih kuat untuk melakukan beberapa ronde denganmu."

Sungmin menggeleng, melepas tautan tangan mereka dan bergerak membuka kemeja biru yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Matanya masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Kau harus mandi, makan malam, lalu istirahat."

"Ming~"

Sungmin menggeleng, beranjak bangun dan menarik Kyuhyun bersamanya. Menggandeng lengan laki-laki tampan itu memasuki kamar mandi mewah didalam kamar tidur mereka.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu, dan aku akan menyiapkan makan malammu."

Kyuhyun mengeram, menahan tangan Sungmin dengan tatapan enggan. "Mandi bersama?"

Sungmin terkekeh, menggeleng saat mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan merajuk. Tubuh mungilnya mendekati Kyuhyun, berjinjit dan mendaratkan ciuman manis dipipi Kyuhyun.

"Pasienmu menunggu besok pagi, sayang." Sungmin menggeleng, tidak menerima protesan. "Kita akan melakukannya diwaktu kosong. Aku janji."

Kyuhyun mendesah, memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. "Aku berharap tidak ada orang yang sakit sehingga aku bisa bermain denganmu seharian."

Sungmin tersenyum dibalik pelukan Kyuhyun, menikmati aroma lembut suaminya yang menenangkan. "Aku juga berharap begitu."

"Jadi bisa kita melakukannya satu kali?"

Sungmin mendengus, melepas pelukannya dan mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Tidak ada satu kali dalam kamusmu Dokter Cho. Sana mandi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, melangkah masuk kekamar mandi. Dengan wajah tertekuk, dan adik kecilnya yang merana disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **DREAM OWN**

 **.**

 **Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun.**

 **Saya percaya itu.**

 **.**

 **YAOI, BxB, M!warning, M-Preg, Typo(s), En-Ce gagal.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan tentu saja diri mereka sendiri. Namun saya percaya, cerita ini milik saya XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berani baca, Berani komentar bukan? XD**

 **.**

 **Tolong baca beberapa notif dibawa ya, gak mengganggu kok *eh**

 **.**

 **The little story~**

 **Happy read~**

 **.**

Bulu matanya panjang, bergelombang diujung memberikan kesan manis jika dia mengerjap. Alisnya tebal, dan Sungmin sangat menyukainya, menurutnya Kyuhyun terlihat begitu tampan jika rambutnya ditata formal, memperlihatkan alis tebal Kyuhyun yang membuatnya terpesona.

Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tebal dan merah. Dan wajahnya merona tanpa disadarinya, dengan pipi yang bersemu merah dan mata yang mengerjap polos.

"Aku selalu suka ketika dia menciumku." Sungmin berbisik lirih, tangannya terulur dan mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang sedikit terhiasi noda, kau bisa menyebutnya jerawat- dengan gerakan lembut. "Dia seksi ketika mengajakku berciuman."

Sungmin lagi-lagi terkekeh, matanya mengerjap lembut menatap Kyuhyun yang terlelap. Seperti seorang malaikat yang terekam dalam sebuah gambar, damai dalam segala pesonanya. Sungmin tidak berniat membangunkannya, karena melihat suaminya yang tertidur adalah momen manis tersendiri dalam kesehariannya. Hal yang jarang dinikmatinya jika Kyuhyun harus lembur dirumah sakit.

Sungmin mendesah, membawa sisi wajahnya menyandar didada Kyuhyun yang polos. Membiarkan pipinya bersentuhan secara langsung dengan dada Kyuhyun yang berdetak teratur, mengantarkan getaran lembut ketubuhnya.

"Kau mulai sibuk sekarang, sangat-sangat sibuk."

Bibir mungil Sungmin terpaut, membentuk wajah kekanakan yang menggemaskan. Tangannya terulur dan bermain-main diperut polos milik Kyuhyun, membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran abstrak disana. Nafasnya bergerak teratur, sama teraturnya dengan tarikan nafas Kyuhyun.

Membuat Sungmin nyaman dalam satu tarikan nafas yang sama.

Ada gerakan kecil disana, dan Sungmin sadar Kyuhyun bangun karena tingkahnya yang bermain diperut Kyuhyun yang sensitif, apalagi area pusar yang ditumbuhi beberapa bulu-bulu halus. Bulu-bulu yang selalu membuat Sungmin gemas, terkadang mendaratkan jilatan disana.

"Membangunkanku atau menggodaku sayang?" Suara Kyuhyun serak, khas orang bangun tidur. Dan itu terdengar berjuta-juta kali lebih seksi ditelinga Sungmin.

"Membangunkanmu." Sungmin menjawab manis, membawa kedua tangannya menjadi tumpuan dan menunduk menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya begitu lembut. Wajahnya menunduk dan mendaratkan ciuman selamat pagi disana. "Selamat pagi Dokter tampan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, wajahnya yang biasa dingin kini menampilkan senyuman manis yang Sungmin suka. Tangannya yang bebas mengacak rambut sebahu milik Sungmin yang tidak terikat. "Selamat pagi juga penulis nakal."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya tanpa sadar, matanya mendelik menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak nakal, aku hanya memenuhi keinginan para 'Joyer' untuk tulisanku."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, tangannya yang bebas merangkul pinggang mungil Sungmin dengan lembut, semakin mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka. "Kau memang nakal, tapi aku suka jika kau nakal." Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapannya yang menggelap. "Apalagi jika kau nakal saat kita bermain."

Sungmin merutuk wajahnya yang lagi-lagi merona, matanya mengerjap lembut dan menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda. "Bagaimana shitfmu hari ini?" Tanyanya tanpa disadarinya dengan suara yang ikut bergetar, Kyuhyun berhasil mempengaruhi feromonnya.

"Aku hanya ada satu operasi hari ini, bagaimana denganmu?" Wajah Kyuhyun kian mendekat, memberi sedikit jarak untuk menyelami keindahan mata pasangan masing-masing.

"Kau bisa menjemputku nanti sore?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyentuh tengkuk Sungmin dengan lembut. "Aku berjanji, aku akan menjemputmu nanti sore."

Kyuhyun tidak butuh jawaban, yang Kyuhyun butuhkan hanya bermain dengan bibir merah milik istrinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eunhyuk tampak fokus, matanya menatap layar dihadapannya dengan tatapan begitu serius. Tangannya bergetar memegang mouse, mengarahkan benda elektronik itu untuk bergerak kebawah.

Jakun yang ada dilehernya bergerak, bersamaan dengan matanya yang bergerak begitu intens, sesekali terdengar helaan nafas disusul dengan saliva yang ditelan begitu kasar.

Sungmin hanya diam, matanya mengerjap polos menatap ekspresi Eunhyuk yang tidak tersentuh, seolah berada didalam dimensi yang berbeda dengan Sungmin. Kedua bahunya sesekali naik turun, Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya dari Eunhyuk dan memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya, menikmati AC yang mendinginkan tubuhnya diruangan sederhana milik Eunhyuk.

Matanya mengerjap lembut, menikmati udara dingin yang seolah membelai tubuhnya yang dibaluti celana jeans pendek selutut berwarna hitam, sebuah kaos kebesaran berwarna pink lembut. Warna kesukaannya.

Style sederhana yang membuat Sungmin terlihat seperti gadis tomboy yang sangat manis, jangan lupakan poni rambutnya yang dikuncir asal diatas kepala.

Matanya mengerjap lagi, menatap Eunhyuk yang masih tidak terganggu. Lagi-lagi membuatnya mendesah bosan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tangannya yang terhiasi cincin cantik pernikahannya terulur, mengambil ponsel terbarunya yang tergeletak diatas meja, matanya menatap fokus kesana.

Sungmin tersenyum manis, menatap layar wallpaper ponselnya sejak dulu. Sebuah foto dimana dia dan Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum diatas altar, kedua tangan mereka terpaut erat, wajah mereka menampilkan senyum yang begitu menawan, dan mata mereka.

Wajah Sungmin lagi-lagi merona, tatapan itu, Sungmin tidak akan pernah lupa tatapan Kyuhyun diatas altar ketika menatapnya. Mata Onix Kyuhyun menggelap saat itu, menatapnya dengan arus yang tidak terbaca, semakin Sungmin selami, semakin Sungmin terpesona disana. Menjeratnya, dan membuatnya tidak bisa menoleh, hanya balas menatap Kyuhyun disana.

Seolah tidak ada orang lain disana, hanya mereka berdua, didimensi milik mereka.

Sungmin mengerjap polos, menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah menatap serius kearahnya. Melamunkan Kyuhyun merupakan hal sederhana yang akan mengusir kebosanannya. Alisnya bergerak naik turun menatap Eunhyuk, menunggu editor novel sekaligus sahabatnya itu untuk menyampaikan komentar dari novel baru yang dibuatnya.

Novel yang Sungmin bayangkan diperankan oleh dia dan Kyuhyun, hal sederhana yang membuatnya begitu cepat dalam menulis. Karena membayangkan Kyuhyun, dia akan selalu bahagia.

"Bagaimana?"

Eunhyuk mengerjap polos, menggigit bibirnya dengan ekspresi gemas. Tangannya yang panjang dan lentik menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat, menatap serius kearah Sungmin.

"Novelmu kali ini." Sungmin hanya mengangguk, menatap sabar kearah Eunhyuk yang terlihat begitu berlebihan. "Ini luar biasa Sungminnie, aku yakin ini akan mengalahkan rekor novel 'Omoide ni Ikiru' yang lama. Ini benar-benar luar biasa."

Sungmin mengerjap sangsi. "Benarkah? Apa peran 'Levi' tidak terlalu berlebihan? Aku rasa dia terlalu dingin."

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat, mengibaskan tangannya yang bebas dengan sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Laki-laki yang dingin yang digilai 'Joyer' saat ini Min, dan penggambaran 'Levi' disini sangat luar biasa. Uh, aku meleleh membayangkannya."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, ikut menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan berbinar miliknya. "Bagaimana dengan peran 'Eren'?"

Eunhyuk mengerjap, menggigit bibir tebalnya yang seksi. "Aku tidak tahu, kau baru membuatnya sadar dan bertemu dengan Si 'Levi' dalam keadaan polos. Hihi, tapi aku menyukai adegan itu, benar-benar menggoda."

Sungmin terkekeh kecil, memukul pelan pundak Eunhyuk. "Berhenti berfikiran mesum, aku masih sedikit bingung untuk menyelesaikan lanjutannya."

Eunhyuk terkekeh, membawa telunjuknya mengetuk pelan dagu miliknya, memasang pose berfikir. "Aku yakin kau bisa menemukan kelanjutannya jika sudah bersama dengan Kyuhyun, aku yakin itu."

Sungmin mendengus, mengerjapkan matanya saat kedua pipinya lagi-lagi bersemu merah. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun."

"Aku tahu kau bohong." Eunhyuk mencibir. Menatap jahil kearah Sungmin. "Apa jangan-jangan sifat 'Levi' yang menyukai 'Eren' dengan tubuh polos sama dengan Kyuhyun yang menyukaimu jika bertubuh polos."

"Yak." Sungmin berteriak tanpa disadarinya, memegang kedua pipinya yang semakin memerah. "Kau mesum sekali Lee Hyukjae."

Eunhyuk terkekeh, merapikan meja kerjanya dan kembali meletakkan laptop Sungmin kedalam tas yang lagi-lagi berwarna merah muda. "Percayalah Sungmin, Donghae sangat menyukai tingkah mesumku ini."

"Oh." Sungmin mengerjap polos, mendelik menatap Eunhyuk yang kini tengah tertawa heboh. "Seharusnya kau yang menulis cerita seperti ini, kau yang sangat mesum disini."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, sesekali masih terdengar tawa dibibir seksinya. "Aku memang mesum, tapi sayangnya kau yang ahli untuk menulis cerita mesum."

Sungmin mendelik, hampir melempar Eunhyuk dengan bantal sebelum sahabatnya itu meminta maaf dengan bibir melukiskan senyum kecil. "Tapi percayalah, ceritamu benar-benar menghiburku, dan mungkin 'Joyer' diluar sana."

Sungmin mengalah, mengambil tas laptopnya dan menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul empat lebih tiga puluh menit, beberapa menit lagi sebelum Kyuhyun menjemputnya dihalte dekat kantor Eunhyuk.

"Kirimkan padaku beberapa hal yang harus aku perbaiki, akan aku kerjakan sisanya dulu nanti."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Mau aku antar?"

Sungmin menggeleng, menggenggam ponselnya dengan tangan kanan. "Kyuhyun akan menjemputku dihalte jam lima, aku akan menunggunya disana."

Eunhyuk mendesah, menatap langit yang tidak bercahaya. Ada langit mendung yang menghias disana. "Mau hujan Ming, lebih baik kau menunggunya dimobil bersamaku."

Sungmin menggeleng, memberikan senyum tulusnya disana. "Kyuhyun tidak lama lagi menjemputku, aku bisa berteduh dihalte selagi menunggunya."

Eunhyuk mengangguk pasrah, memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan erat. "Cepat selesaikan novelmu, aku tidak sabar melihat 'Eren' berinteraksi dengan 'Levi', apalagi dengan tubuhnya yang polos."

Sungmin terkekeh, mengabaikan cibiran Eunhyuk dan melangkah keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan semakin deras, kaca mobilnya mulai kabur karena embun. Tangannya terkepal erat memegang kemudi, matanya yang tajam menatap serius kejalan raya. Bibir tebalnya yang merah memucat karena dingin, dan ada rutukan-rutukan kecil yang terdengar disana.

"Astaga, kenapa mesti hujan disaat seperti ini."

Suaranya dingin, terdengar kesal seolah merutuk pada hujan yang menganggunya. Matanya bergerak liar, menatap jam yang ditunjukkan oleh dasbore mobilnya. Pukul lima lebih empat puluh menit, lebih empat puluh menit dari waktu yang dia janjikan untuk menjemput Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa panik.

Kakinya menekan gas dengan kencang, matanya menatap jalanan dihadapannya begitu fokus. Berkonsentrasi penuh untuk menyetir ditengah hujan yang begitu deras, mata tajamnya yang mempesona sesekali terpejam, memperlihatkan raut khawatir disana.

Nafasnya berhembus kasar, kakinya menginjak rem dengan tiba-tiba. Dan tangannya bergerak membuka pintu mobil tanpa berniat mematikan mesin mobil terlebih dulu, Kyuhyun melangkah cepat menuju halte, mengabaikan air hujan yang membuat tubuhnya basah seketika dan mendekati sosok pemuda mungil yang tengah duduk disudut dengan memeluk sebuah tas laptop yang diletakkannya dibalik baju, melindungi benda elektronik bodoh menurut Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap sendu, ada raut menyesal diwajah tampannya. Kakinya bergerak kaku mendekati Sungmin yang kini mendongak menatapnya, wajah cantik istrinya kini pucat, namun senyum dan tatapannya masih selembut biasanya. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin menyesal berjuta-juta kali lipat.

"Maaf sayang."

Hanya itu yang mampu Kyuhyun ucapkan, tangannya terulur kaku dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, membawa pemuda mungil dengan baju basah itu kedalam pelukannya, memberikan kehangatan untuk tubuh menggigil milik Sungmin.

"Maaf~."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan didalam dekapan erat Kyuhyun, tangannya yang masih memeluk tas laptopnya terasa kebas. Hanya nafas yang perlahan teratur saat Kyuhyun menyentuh kedua pipinya yang dingin dengan sentuhan lembut, mengusap-ngusapnya dengan begitu sabar.

"Kau basah." Suara Sungmin bergetar, dan Kyuhyun semakin mendesah karena menyesal. Wajah tampannya merunduk dan mencari bibir Sungmin dengan cepat, mengecup bibir pucat itu dengan begitu lembut.

Tangannya bergerak cepat, mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan begitu sabar. Kedua bibirnya membelai kedua bagian bibir Sungmin dengan begitu sabar, memberikan kehangatan dibibir beku istrinya.

Nafas Sungmin memburu saat Kyuhyun melepas ciuman itu sesaat, hanya sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. Menjilat bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin bergantian sampai terbuka, memberi celah lidahnya untuk masuk. Menghangatkan gua hangat milik Sungmin dan berbagi kehangatan disana, menyampaikan rasa frustasi dan bersalahnya yang menggebu dengan ciuman panjang darinya. Jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang begitu sabar memberikan kehangatan dikedua pipi Sungmin yang perlahan merona, kembali seperti biasanya.

"Eungh~" Sungmin tersenyum kecil, mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos saat Kyuhyun melepas tautan panjang mereka, tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin bergerak perlahan menyentuh bibir Sungmin, menghapus beberapa saliva yang menghias disana.

"Kita pulang."

Sungmin mengangguk, mendekatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Kyuhyun yang dengan sigap memeluknya. Melindunginya dari hujan mengandalkan jas dokter yang Kyuhyun gunakan, berlari kecil menuju mobil mereka yang anehnya tidak dirampok orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin menggerakkan handuk kecil ditangannya dengan lembut, mengusap rambut ikal Kyuhyun dengan begitu sabar. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan begitu lembut. Mengerjapkan matanya dan tanpa sadar tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau tampan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, membiarkan tangan Sungmin memanjakan rambutnya dengan sayang. Matanya menatap lurus kemata Sungmin. Mata bening Sungmin yang lembut, namun semakin Kyuhyun menatapnya, maka Kyuhyun akan menemukan pergejolakan disana, seolah ada gelora membara yang tersimpan dibalik tatapan lembutnya.

Dan Kyuhyun menyukainya.

"Kau juga cantik, Ming."

Suara Kyuhyun serak, menggetarkan dan membuat Sungmin merinding. Tangannya yang memegang handuk terlepas begitu saja, dan tatapan itu semakin intens.

"Kyuh~" Tangan Sungmin bergetar, bergerak menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang hangat dengan tangannya yang dingin, memejamkan matanya saat getaran lembut itu menggoda tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, menikmati wajah cantik Sungmin yang terpejam, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang juga bergetar hebat dalam sentuhan Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka matanya, menatap Kyuhyun dan tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajah mereka. Tersenyum kecil sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir Kyuhyun, menggoda bibir tebal Kyuhyun dengan jilatan-jilatan kecil yang menggetarkan tubuhnya, membuatnya tanpa sadar meremas rambut setengah basah milik Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, beranjak bangun dari posisi jongkoknya dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan begitu santai, menggendong tubuh mungil itu dengan tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan posesif, masih membiarkan Sungmin bermain dengan bibirnya.

Permainan yang sudah membangkitkan gairahnya sejak tadi.

Sungmin terengah, melepas ciumannya dan menyatukan kedua keningnya dengan Kyuhyun, mata Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan lembut disana, tapi jelas Sungmin tahu bahwa diirnya dan Kyuhyun sudah sama-sama bergairah. Kakinya melingkar erat dipinggang Kyuhyun. Seperti koala nakal yang bergelantungan.

"Let's play?"

Kyuhyun masih bertanya, dengan bibir mereka yang begitu dekat, nafas yang menerpa wajahnya dengan begitu lembut, mata yang tengah menatapnya dengan liar, dan tangan yang sudah bergerliya dibalik kaos longgar yang dikenakannya, tengah mengusap punggungnya dengan lingkaran abstrak yang sering dilakukannya terhadap pusar Kyuhyun.

Dan Oh.

Sungmin mengeram, itu membuatnya bergetar.

"Kau tidak membutuhkan jawabanku, Dokter."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, mendaratkan ciumannya dan kini mencium Sungmin dengan beringas. lidahnya mendesak masuk, mengelola gua hangat milik Sungmin dengan begitu posesif, percampuran saliva menjadi satu. Entah siapa yang menelan diantara siapa, Kyuhyun bergerak pelan, menjatuh tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur, membiarkan Sungmin diatas dengan bibir mereka yang masih belum terlepas, menyatu dengan intens.

Sungmin mengeram, matanya terpejam oleh gairah sehingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun bergerak liar melepas celana longgar yang dikenakannya, memperlihatkan junior kecilnya yang kini menegang, menyentuh pusar Kyuhyun yang terbungkus kaos yang senada dengan Sungmin.

"Seperti dugaanku, kita sama-sama bangun sayang,"

Sungmin mendelik malu, menggigit bibirnya saat Kyuhyun mengusap juniornya dengan lembut, mengitarinya seolah menyentuh benda lunak itu seperti mainan yang menyenangkan, membuat Sungmin bergetar diatas sana.

"Kyuh~." Sungmin mengerang, merundukkan wajah cantiknya yang berkeringat dan mencium Kyuhyun dengan beringas, gantian memasuki gua hangat milik Kyuhyun dan menghisap lidahnya dengan lihai, memainkannya disana dan membuat tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini bergetar.

Sungmin tersenyum dibalik ciumannya, tangannya yang bebas menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih bermain dijunior miliknya, tangannya bergerak pelan dan melakukan hal yang sama pada celana Kyuhyun, melepasnya dengan beringas hingga celana itu serasa terkoyak, memperlihatkan tonjolan besar yang kini benar-benar bangun, seolah tegak menantang kearahnya.

Sungmin menyeringai, melepas ciuman basahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang juga kini tengah menatapnya. Matanya mengerjap genit sebelum menunduk, dan bibirnya berada disana. Diujung junior Kyuhyun yang kini memerah.

Lidahnya bermain disana, berputar-putar mengitari junior Kyuhyun yang menegang. Mengabaikan teriakan frustasi Kyuhyun yang mendelik menatap Sungmin, lidah Sungmin menggodanya begitu lihai, membangkitkan libidonya, hingga Kyuhyun merasa tidak menyentuh tanah.

Sungmin mengulumnya, keluar masuk gua hangatnya yang sudah basah oleh saliva sejak tadi. Lidahnya bergerak liar disana, memanjakan junior Kyuhyun dengan lihai.

Kyuhyun mengeram, beranjak bangun hingga terduduk dengan Sungmin yang kini berjongkok dengan Juniornya yang masih ada dalam gua hangat milik Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengeram, mengepalkan tangannya erat saat getaran itu kian besar, menggetarkan tubuhnya begitu hebat hingga rasanya tubuhnya mencapai puncak.

Dan Kyuhyun melenguh, menatap bibir Sungmin yang penuh, ada cairan lenglet berwarna putih yang menghias bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun mengeram dan menarik Sungmin mendekat, membawa bibir mungil itu menyatu dengannya.

Dan cairan itu bermain disana, didalam gua hangatnya dengan lidah Sungmin yang seolah menantang, tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun meminum cairan orgasme pertamanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng, bergerak lihai mendorong Sungmin keatas tempat tidur, bibirnya masih menyatu dengan Sungmin, namun tangannya bergerak cepat mendekati kaos longgar milik Sungmin, merobek kaos penuh keringat itu dengan beringas, melempar kaos itu tanpa perlu melihatnya sama sekali.

Kyuhyun mendesah, menatap Sungmin yang kini menatap sayu kearahnya. Bibir Sungmin membengkak hebat, tubuhnya berkeringat. Dan tubuh polos Sungmin dibawahnya kini benar-benar mengundang.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh kedua dadanya yang menegang, tangannya bergerak liar disana. Seolah bermain piano, menekan-nekannya dengan lembut, dan terkadang menariknya dengan gemas. Membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar dengan hebat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, menundukkan wajahnya dan menjilat puting yang kian mengeras itu dengan lembut, menjilatnya dengan gerakan berputar. Menjelajahi dada mungil Sungmin yang membengkak dengan lidahnya yang basah, membiarkan jejak salivanya semakin membuat tubuh Sungmin terlihat mengkilat.

Sungmin mengeram, memegang bahu Kyuhyun dengan remasan erat saat Kyuhyun menyedot kedua nippllenya dengan gemas, seolah menanti sebuah cairan keluar disana. Tidak hanya itu, tangan Kyuhyun bergriliya, memainkan paha bagian dalamnya yang sensitif dengan elusan begitu lembut, membuat tubuhnya meremang hebat.

"Kyuh~ akuh –" Kyuhyun mengabaikannya, bibirnya menjauhi nipple Sungmin yang kian menegang dan kembali menciumi Sungmin, membiarkan tangannya meremas kedua nipple Sungmin dengan gemas, mengabaikan teriakan tertahan Sungmin dalam bungkamannya.

"A-akuh."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, melangkah turun dan menatap junior kekasihnya yang kian menegak. Seringainya melebar, tangannya bergerak santai melepas baju kaos yang dikenakannya, membiarkan tubuhnya sama polos dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, menatap juniornya yang membengkak dan mendekatkannya dengan milik Sungmin, menyentuhkan kedua junior yang tegang itu dengan elusan lembut. Membuat kedua pasangan itu bergetar dalam orgasme yang sama.

"Ahhh~"

Sungmin mendesah hebat, memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun membelainya dengan begitu lembut, menciumnya sesekali dan menjilatinya dengan gerakan yang sama seperti yang Sungmin lakukan tadi.

"That's time, sayang."

Kyuhyun menyeringai, mendekati hole Sungmin yang sempit dengan satu jarinya, menggerakannya disana dan menikmati lubang Sungmin yang seolah membungkus jari-jarinya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan memuja, memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus. Menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan begitu santai, mengabaikan kerjapan Sungmin yang tidak sabar dengan bibirnya yang memerah karena digigit.

"Fash-ter Kyuhh~."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mencium Sungmin dengan beringas sebelum melepasnya, tangannya bergerak pelan. Menyesuaikan juniornya kedalam lubang hangat milik Sungmin yang memerah, basah dan menunggu Kyuhyun disana.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat, menggigit bibirnya saat sesuatu serasa memasuki bagian intimnya, melesak masuk dan membuatnya merasa menjepit.

"Kyuh~"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun menciumnya lagi, tangannya yang bebas meremas-remas kedua dadanya dengan begitu lihai, membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"It's time." Kyuhyun berbisik panas disela ciumannya, tangannya yang meremas kedua dada Sungmin yang memerah bergerak cepat, dan perlahan juniornya mulai bergerak, naik turun secara perlahan didalam gua hangat milik Sungmin.

"Kyuhhh~" Sungmin mengerang, memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun kian semangat menggenjotnya, memainkan juniornya didalam sana dengan brutal. "Kyuh~" Sungmin mengerang, memejamkan matanya saat tubuhnya serasa banjir, orgasmenya mengalir disana bersamaan dengan orgasme kedua dari Kyuhyun.

"Ahhhh~"

Sungmin mengerang, memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun masih bermain disana, tangannya bergerak liar memelintir puting Sungmin yang sudah memerah, lengket dan mengkilat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, membalikkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Sungmin berada diatas, mengabaikan kedua tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu.

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Sungmin." Kyuhyun berbisik lembut, menjulurkan lehernya dan menciumi Sungmin dalam ciuman panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin lelah, matanya enggan terbuka. Dirinya memeluk Kyuhyun kian erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dari sinar matahari. matanya semakin terpejam saat Kyuhyun mendaratkan ciuman sayang dikeningnya.

"Tidak berniat menceritakan aktifitas kita kedalam novelmu, penulis nakal?"

Sungmin mengerang, semakin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat dan mengabaikan kedua tubuh polos mereka yang menempel kian erat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, menatap matahari yang malu-malu mengintip dari gorden jendela, tangannya mengusap punggung polos Sungmin dengan begitu lembut. Bibirnya masih menciumi rambut Sungmin dengan wangi yang khas dalam ciuman panjang, dan matanya ikut terpejam secara perlahan.

Mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai dokter untuk pagi ini.

Karena Hari ini, hanya untuk pasiennya yang bernama Cho Sungmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok FF :**

Astagah, suer, sumveh, Dika gak tau Dika bisa ngetik FF gini. Astagah. Percaya gak percaya, ini FF NC kedua dika, yang pertama Dika anggap gagal, dan yang ini..

*No comment

Semalam ada kejadian yang bikin Dika dapat ide buat FF ini, Dika tahu gak nyambung, tapi rasanya seru aja kalau buat si Cho jadi dokter. Huh, ada dokter ganteng di instagram yang comment foto dia yg Dika upload, intinya mah gitu deh. Oh ya, soal Levi Eren, pasti tahu dong yang dibahas itu apa? Tahu dong itu novel berkisah tentang apa. *hehe

Joyer sayaaang XD ini FF oneshoot gimana? Suer loh, Dika masih gak percaya bisa bikin beginian. Rasanya, Hell..

Yang baca, jangan lupa komentar ya ..

Dika masih speechles *eleeh

Joyer sayaaaang, review yaaaa? *ngilaaaang


End file.
